


[MF4] Lifeblood [vampire] [bloodplay] [biting] [rape] [degradation] [slapping]

by lilyphoenix



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyphoenix/pseuds/lilyphoenix
Summary: A haughty vampire attempts to make his latest conquest fully his... You’re arrogant, confident, kingly. You are the master of your universe and you’ve deigned to accept this paltry offering as penance from your subjects in exchange for keeping them safe. There is no doubt that you own her, but her spirit must be broken.





	[MF4] Lifeblood [vampire] [bloodplay] [biting] [rape] [degradation] [slapping]

(Voice is muffled as if the listener is woozy, drifting in and out of focus, slowly becoming clearer)

Ah, I see you’re finally waking up. Perhaps I’d drained you of more than I thought. No matter, you’ll recover soon enough. You must be wondering why you’re here. Do you remember anything from last night?

Look up at me, child. What is your name? 

(Slap)

I said, what is your name? [pause]

“Your mother said never to give your name to strangers?” (chuckle) My, aren’t you an obedient little wretch.

Are you sure that obedience isn’t misplaced? How sure are you that those peasants are worthy of your deference? They barely even flinched when they offered you up to me.

Oh, don’t look so surprised. While I hate to be quite so droll, your father owed a substantial sum in taxes. Your parents were very willing to give you up when I asked if they had a daughter who had had their first moon.

I was expecting a specimen of a... slightly more recent vintage, but I suppose your... how many summers was it again? (Pause for a reply) Ah yes. Still a child to my eyes. I’ve seen hundreds... nay thousands, by now. 

And I must admit, girl, your blood is... delightful. Sweet, savoury, with that ever so slight note of heady perfume. Rich, thick... (purr/growl) vital.

But I’m not here merely to savour the life in your veins, delicious as it is. No, I have a far greater purpose for this flesh. For that... (bite) I’ll have to give you a taste of my own.

Now, open wide. (Struggle) Hold still, girl. Do I truly have to grab your jaw like some kind of- (growl as she finally acquiesces) there. That’s it, drink. 

Do you feel that? The tingle down your throat? The raw power flowing into you. That’s mine. Every inch of this body... (spank) is mine.

[Your voice dips with desire. She’s a beautiful little thing. The creature of your filthiest fantasies. Wouldn’t you want to make her squirm?]

Your hands are so warm. Even after relieving you of all of that blood yesterday, you’re still warm to the touch with just a taste of mine. Tell me, are you blushing because of me? 

(Slap) Look at me when I’m talking to you, girl. 

(Scoff)

Oh you poor thing. Did I split a lip?

Come here. (Kiss)

Mm. The taste of us both together is... intoxicating. (Kisses slowly getting more and more frantic, desperate)

(Chuckle through the kisses) That’s it, girl. Feel me. Feel my blood course through your veins.

You want more, don’t you. I can see your breath getting shallower, your eyelids heavy with the need for me.

I wonder... (Chuckle) my, my. What a wanton little wretch. You’re soaked through to your undergarments. I bet you could take two fingers... in... at... once. 

(Groan) Gods, you’re right around my fingers. That’s it, clench around them. Show me exactly how much you need me.

I know you can’t help it now, so much fire burning inside you. Marking you, making you scream. Push yourself for me, I know you can feel it welling up inside you. That incredible need, that tightness spilling over, making your body clench.

[Feel free to improvise as needed to build enough of a climax]

That’s it, cum for me. Cum for me, you wench. Cum for me!

(Chuckle) Oh the way you clench around my fingers. Like a bitch in heat. And that’s exactly what you are, girl. 

I intend to have you carry a child for me. (Laugh) Such strength from such a soft little thing. There’s no point struggling now, girl. 

I will hold you, mark you, breed you. Make you mine to take, mine to use, mine to fill and conquer. Mine. (Bite and suck) Mmmh, I had told myself I would refrain from draining you further by you’re far too delectable.

And that nibble on my shoulder (Chuckle). You want more, don’t you? You crave more. And who am I to keep such a beauty waiting? (Grunt as you scratch at your shoulder) there. Lift your lips to my shoulder, girl. 

(Shuddering moan) your soft lips drinking from my skin - you need this as much as I do. Maybe we should make a start on fulfilling your purpose... (growl as you thrust into her, insert sex noises through out. You’re getting more and more frenzied in the same way she is - manic and hungry, desperate to fill her as much as she needs you)

Yes, yes! You feel perfect around my cock. Moan for me, that’s it, scream for me. I knew since the moment I laid eyes on you that you’d be the perfect little toy. Such a lusty little demon under all that pretty skin.

Moan for me, beg for me. Drink from me while I fuck you, while I take you so fucking deeply, so completely that you’ll ache for days with my seed inside you. Feel that bond cementing in your veins, binding you to me. 

That need, that hunger for more, more, more. That’s it. Look at me, look into my eyes. Watch me as I take this perfect breast in my mouth (muffled moans) yes, yes! Clench around me, that’s it, milk me. Milk my cock for that seed you crave. That hot splash inside you that will make you hot and heavy all day.

Clench around me! Don’t you dare stop. Don’t you dare hold back, cum for me, scream for me. Cum for me! 

(Chuckles and a sigh of relief as your breathing evens out) Such a good little thing. Bred full of cum. (Kisses) What am I doing? Well it’s a shame to let all of that blood go to waste. Make no mistake, child, I own you. I own every quivering breath, every orgasm, every sigh of relief at having my cum drip out of you. 

And that blood, down to the very last drop is *mine*.


End file.
